


Instant crush

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, No Hale Fire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo estaba acompañando a Laura cuando te vi, traías una sudadera roja y te veías tan feliz, enserio, creo que no he visto una sonrisa más bonita, tan bonita que me quedé aturdido y no pude hablarte, de hecho no pude hacerlo ni siquiera después de que te fuiste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant crush

**Author's Note:**

> Me fui a intentar escribir Steter y terminé siendo un asco así que vuelvo al Sterek y mis drabbles Emison. 
> 
> Me enteré de que quedé en la universidad así que lo próximo que escribiré será todo flores y caramelo o algo parecido, nada de hacer sufrir a Derek o Stiles o Peter o al perro del vecino que me ladra todos los días. 
> 
> En fin... enjoy it!

‘’Es hermoso’’

Fue el pensamiento de Derek cuando vio al adolescente pecoso escoger un paquete gigante de Doritos y un redbull. No tenía nada especial fuera de esos ojos enormes y brillantes, los labios delgados, la línea de lunares que iban desde su mejilla derecha hasta su cuello, la nariz respingada y bien, debía aceptarlo: El chico si era especial.

Suspiró como idiota viendo como pagaba sus chucherías y se iba montado en un jeep azul muy bien cuidado para el año del que seguramente iba.

-¿Derek? –Laura le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¿Qué miras?

La chica se puso de puntitas buscando cualquier cosa que haya llamado la atención de su hermano sin tener nada de suerte.

-No importa, idiota, vamos –Derek se queda de pie aun mirando por donde desapareció el jeep tratando de revivir los pocos segundos que duró su encuentro unilateral con el castaño. -¡Derek! –Laura le sacude el hombro con el ceño fruncido y cara de estar harta.

-¿Qué pasó? –Ladea el rostro como cachorro perdido.

-Solo vamos –Laura resopla empezando a caminar hacia el camaro o terminara rompiéndole la nariz a su pequeño hermano menor.

 

********

-Conocí a un chico –Erica arquea las cejas esperando más información –Es guapo.

-¿Nombre? –Pregunta la rubia soltando su lima de uñas.

-No lo sé.

-¿Edad? –Derek niega con la cabeza -¿Colegio? –Derek vuelve a negar -¿Cómo lo conociste?

-En realidad no sé si pueda decir que lo conocí pero fue un momento mágico, yo estaba ahí, esperando a Laura y entonces lo vi.

-¿Dónde es ahí? –Erica frunce el ceño tratando de no perder los estribos.

-El 24 horas al lado del café de Marie –La sonrisa del recuerdo le sale más grande de lo que se propone.

-¿Cómo era? –La curiosidad de la chica la hace inclinarse en dirección al moreno sin importar que su escote bajara un poco más, casi llegando al nivel ilegal.

-Un poco más bajo que yo, delgado, de piel blanca, con lunares por el rostro, el cuello y su labio superior tenía la forma del arco de Cupido –Se deja caer en el sofá importándole poco encajarse algún pintauñas. -¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero puedo preguntar, tal vez Isaac –Erica se acomoda en su sofá volviendo a su labor de limar sus uñas.

-Gracias –Derek cierra los ojos empezando a relajarse con el aroma del esmalte o bien se está mareando pero en su caso cualquier cosa que lo haga quedarse dormido lo hace sentir bien.

 

 

******

No es hasta cuatro días después que Erica llega a casa riendo con Laura con cara de saber algo sobre su situación de enamoramiento unilateral.

-Le pregunté a  Isaac sobre tu chico –Dice Erica tomando la mano de Laura para que no se aleje de ella. –Él no pudo decirme nada pero Jackson que entrena Lacrosse  conoce a un chico idéntico al que tú me describiste, solo agrego algo de ojos enormes.

-¡Es él! –Grita con emoción poco contenida dando un salto en el sofá -¿Puede presentármelo?

-Enserio te gusta el chico –Laura se ríe para nada disimulada burlándose de su hermano.

-Mañana hay entrenamiento, podemos ir si quieres –Ofrece Erica dándole un codazo a su novia para que deje de burlarse.

-Tienes que llegar a tiempo porque hace siglos que no veo Jackson ni Isaac–Se queja el chico –No debí cambiarme de colegio.

-Mamá te cambió de colegio –Agrega Laura –Tu no tenías palabra en el asunto ahora ponte en tus deberes.

Si fuera otro chico tal vez estaría haciendo pucheros pero es Derek Hale así que solo frunce el ceño y vuelve  a las integrales.

 

*******

El estadio de Lacrosse es uno de los más grandes de Beacon Hills y donde normalmente se hacen los partidos amistosos contra los pueblos cercanos o el mismo equipo del colegio al que asiste Derek.

-¡Isaac! –Erica levanta sus brazos mostrando parte de su vientre por la blusa tan corta que usa.

-Erica –El rubio se acerca a ellos llevando casi arrastras a Jackson. –Vinieron.

-No, guapo, somos los dobles –Laura sonríe mirando al campo con más interés del que muestra en sus juegos de básquet.

-Vienen por el chico ¿Cierto? –Pregunta Jackson acomodando sus hombreras.

-Si no fuera por eso no estaríamos aquí –Laura resopla volviendo su atención a ellos.

-Por un momento me creí importante –Ironiza Isaac pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros –Vamos, Derek, conocerás al chico de tus sueños.

-¡Stilinski! –Grita Jackson llamando la atención de un chico con casco que corría junto a otro casi del mismo tamaño. -¡Ven! –Por respuesta recibe el dedo de en medio.

-Creo que no se llevan bien –Erica se ríe sin dejar de caminar al lado de ellos.

-¡Shaun! –Grita Isaac esta vez.

-¿Qué quieres, Lahey? –Pregunta el adolescente retirándose el casco para mirarlos.

-Solo ven –Pide Isaac apretando el hombro de Derek.

Se escucha una maldición susurrada cuando el chico comienza a correr hacia ellos sosteniendo el casco en su mano izquierda.

-Te presento a Derek –Erica sonríe de forma coqueta y si no fuera porque sabe que nunca le sería infiel a su hermana se molestaría.

-¿Perdón? –El adolescente arquea una ceja que se esconde detrás de su cabello negro azabache.

-Él es Derek, Derek te presento a Shaun Stilinski –El jugador de Lacrosse sigue inmóvil en su lugar casi fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Él no es –Susurra rogando porque solo Isaac lo escuche.

-No pueden ser más molestos –El nombrado Shaun se coloca el casco y corre de regreso al campo donde el otro chico lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo que no es él? Tiene pecas, lunares, nariz cotilla, ojos enormes y no lo sé. –Isaac lo suelta frunciendo el ceño.

-Él que yo lo vi era más bonito y castaño –Derek se cruza de brazos poniendo cara de decepción.

-¿Es enserio, Derek? –Pregunta Laura ligeramente molesta.

-Está bien, está bien –Jackson levanta las manos –Le preguntaré a Lydia si ha visto a alguien parecido, tal vez no lo conozcamos.

-¿Lo harás? –Trata de no lucir tan emocionado porque puede que se equivoquen o puede que sea el mismo chico con una expresión diferente, casi aterradora.

-Mañana le preguntaré a Lydia, lo prometo –Jackson sonríe y por primera vez Derek piensa que el chico no es tan malo –Tómalo como un favor.

En ningún universo paralelo Jackson puede ser medianamente bueno pero es todo lo que tiene.

-Te pagaré el favor –Acepta el trato –Pero solo si das con él.

-Parece justo –Jackson sonríe como el reptil que es y se va dejándolos solos para ver el entrenamiento.

 

*******

 

Jackson lo llama dos días después en la noche.

-Lydia dice que hay un chico idéntico a Shaun pero menos aterrador en el club de matemáticas –Dice Jackson con la voz ligeramente adormilada, como si acabara de tener sexo.

-¿Está segura? –Derek cierra su libro de física sintiéndose más alegre.

-Completamente segura –Se escucha una carcajada al otro lado de la línea y Derek no quiere pensar que Jackson le está llamando mientras hace sus cosas con su novia –Tal vez sean gemelos y tu viste al  otro.

-¿Me lo puede presentar? –Por un momento se siente como un niño pidiendo un dulce.

-¿Se lo puedes presentar? –Pregunta Jackson a Lydia –Dice que sí que si vienes mañana ¿Mañana? Sí, mañana luego del colegio te lo puede presentar. Se llama Stuart.

-Gracias.

Derek se las alegra para saltarse la última hora e ir al instituto del pueblo para encontrarse con Lydia y por consiguiente con Stuart. Siente que el nombre no le pega mucho a su apariencia inocente y divertida pero bueno, no es que Derek sea el mejor nombre para él así que no se queja.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunta Paige cuando lo mira saliendo del salón.

-Tengo que verme con alguien –Le guiña un ojo a la chica –Cúbreme.

-Mañana me cuentas –Lo amenaza la chica antes de dejarlo ir.

Conduce por cinco minutos cuidando de no saltarse los semáforos para llegar a tiempo, no quiere que el chico se vaya o que piense que es un impuntual, así que se salta la línea máxima de velocidad rogando porque no haya nadie en tránsito.

-¡Derek! –Le saluda Jackson llevando una sonrisa malévola en el rostro –Sabía que vendrías.

-Te dije que vendría –Tensa los hombros sintiéndose ligeramente amenazado por el rubio.

-Por supuesto –Jackson le da una palmada en el hombro que lejos de relajarlo lo hace sentirse más tenso –Sígueme.

Los pasillos del BHHS son más estrechos  y menos ostentosos de los de su colegio, le resultan más hogareños y le trae buenos recuerdos de los dos meses que estuvo acudiendo a esas aulas.

-Hola, Lydia –Saluda con un poco más de ánimos.

-Sí, estás guapo –La chica le acomoda la chaqueta sonriendo de forma suave. –Ven.

El club de matemáticas es pequeño pero acogedor, con pizarras llenas de números, letras y una mezcla de ambos.

-Stuart –Un chico idéntico al que vio, pero con gafas, cabello casi rubio y ojos verdes se gira a verlos -¿Puedes venir?

Desde el momento en que el chico comienza a caminar Derek sabe que no es él. Stuart es más alto, con el cabello aplastado por la presencia de un gorrito azul, la ropa la lleva más pegada que el chico del 24 horas y tiene cara de burla, como si todo a su alrededor fuera un chiste.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta con voz suave, casi melódica pero a la vez dura.

-Te presento a Derek Hale –Una sensación de Deja Vu le recorre el cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Stuart Stilinski –Se dan un leve apretón de manos, compartiendo sonrisas mucho más amables que las de costumbre -¿Necesitas tutorías?

-No… es que hace días me encontré con un chico, mejor dicho vi a un chico y le pedí a mis amigos que me ayudarán a buscarlos –Se siente bien sincerarse con el segundo Stilinski.

-Y yo no soy ese chico ¿Cierto? –Stuart arqueó las cejas bajando un poco sus lentes.  

-No –A cambio de la negativa recibió una sonrisa bastante sincera y divertida a la vez.

-Dame tu mano –Pidió el de lentes tomando una pluma –Tu mano –Exigió cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek no respondía –No te haré un tatuaje, hombre solo quiero darte una dirección.

-¿Dirección de dónde? –En su cabeza los pros y los contras, sobre confiar en ese chico, revolucionaban todo su cerebro.

-De casa –La pluma raspando su piel le hizo cosquillas –Si te abre la puerta un chico rubio ojos verdes dile que buscas a Stiles, si te abre el Sheriff del pueblo dile que vas de mi parte a ver a Stiles y si te abre Stiles bésalo.

-No lo voy a besar –Lydia rio sarcásticamente a su lado.

-Entonces dile que llevas días buscándolo y que no dabas con él porque eres un idiota al que no se le ocurrió preguntarle a Shaun sobre sus hermanos trillizos, como sea, Charles Bingley o Fitzwilliam Darcy lo que prefieras pero dile que de otra forma alguien te ganará la carrera.

-¿Alguien como quién? –Preguntó sintiendo sus ánimos decaer un poco.

-Alguien como Matt Daehler o Heather Clint –Las manos de Stuart se colocaron en sus hombros como si fueran cercanos o algo parecido –Invítalo a comer papas rizadas con malteada de chocolate o quédate con él a jugar videojuegos, le gustan los libros de ciencia ficción y el azul.  

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –Preguntó cuándo el aturdimiento se le pasó lo suficiente para poder ordenar una frase.

-Porque Matt me tiene harto de las flores en el porche y Heather de las insinuaciones sexuales.

-Eso no era necesario –Lydia alejó las manos del casi rubio colocándolas en sus costados –Ve, Derek o te lo ganarán.

-Gracias.

Si Jackson le gritó cuando se estaba montando en el camaro le importó lo mismo que un cacahuate aplastado.

 

*****

La casa Stilinski estaba pintada con tonos amarillos y tenía un árbol enorme el patio. Parecía demasiado hogareña y tranquila si retiraba el auto patrulla, el jeep y el Mustang clásico.

Respiró profundo recordando los datos que le había dado Stuart y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos sin notar el timbre debajo de ‘’Familia Stilinski’’ y seis huellas digitales alrededor.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Un chico rubio de ojos verdes y pinta de ser unos cuatro años mayor que él le abrió la puerta.

-Estoy buscando a Stiles –Trató de que su voz sonara lo suficientemente fuerte para no lucir nervioso.

-¡Stiles, te buscan! –Los ojos verdes le recorrieron por completo en lo que duró el grito.

-¿Quién? –A Derek se le aceleró el corazón con tan solo escuchar su voz.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Derek Hale, me envió Stuart –Agregó más rápido de lo que debía.

-Es Derek Hale, ven y recíbelo tú –Cuando el chico llegó hasta la puerta Derek se preguntó cómo sus amigos pudieron confundir su descripción de un cisne con dos patos.

-Hey –Stiles sonrió sosteniendo la puerta con una de sus manos mientras el rubio se iba -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Derek miró los ojos color miel soltando un suspiro.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo –Soltó antes de quedar como un idiota, que tal vez si era pero tampoco quería hacerlo muy obvio.

-No te he cabreado ¿Cierto? –Pregunto ladeando su rostro como lo haría un pajarillo curioso.

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso solo quería hablar contigo –Stiles asintió un par de veces antes de decir que era de fiar y abrir lo suficiente la puerta para que entrara.

-Siéntate –El chico apuntó a uno de los sofás –Iré por algo de tomar.

La sala era una rara mezcla de clásico y minimalista. Había fotografías que mostraban a tres chicos idénticos cuya única diferencia era la presencia de diversos súper héroes o súper villanos en sus ropas, en otras había una mujer sonriente, muy parecida a los trillizos y otras mostraban a la familia de cuatro hijos entera. También había diplomas, reconocimientos y un dibujo a lápiz de la misma mujer de las otras fotos.

-Es mi madre –Stiles le entregó una coca cola –Parrish lo hizo cuando tenía trece.

-Es muy bueno –Agregó tratando de terminar el tema porque si lo seguía seguramente acabaría en un mal punto.

-Luego de que muriera tardó dos años en volver a dibujar –Stiles le dio un trago a su propia lata sosteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios –Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme ¿Qué es?

Derek clavó sus ojos en los color miel buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir ‘’Me gustas y llevó días buscándote’’ o algo que no sonara tan acosador.

-Estoy enamorado de ti –La mueca del chico hubiera sido graciosa a mitad de una película de terror o una sanguinaria.

-Wow –Derek retiró su mirada del chico encontrándose con el Sheriff y el hermano mayor de los trillizos mirándolo al pie de las escaleras –Lo siento, sigan con lo suyo yo y papá nos… nos vamos ¿Cierto? Si nos vamos. Cuídate, Stiles –El rubio arrastró a su padre escaleras arriba como si así pudieran darles algo de privacidad.

-¿Tu qué? –Stiles dejó la lata en la mesa más cercana a él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Sabes? Esa venganza de Stuart por no decirle donde guarda Shaun los condones aquella tarde en que vino Isaac ya llegó muy lejos, enserio y tú puedes ir a decírselo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –Se apresuró a añadir reclamándose internamente el haber sido tan brusco.

-No me conoces y un día solo te presentas en casa a decir ‘’Estoy enamorado de ti’’ Enserio que absurda idea se le ocurre a mi hermano y tú eres peor por seguirle el juego así que vete.

-No tengo nada que ver con esa venganza de tu hermano –Agregó bajando también su lata o terminaría por regarla en el bonito vitropiso azul. –Llevo dos semanas más o menos buscándote, puedes preguntarle a tu hermano, el que juega lacrosse. Isaac me llevó a él pensando que eras tú.

-Isaac no me confundiría jamás con Shaun –Espetó Stiles cruzándose de brazos.

-No es que le dijera que eras tú, solo le dije como eras y él me llevo a tu hermano, luego Jackson y Lydia me llevaron a Stuart y él me dio la dirección para venir a declararme –En la parte de arriba se escucha una leve carcajada que ignoró por bien propio.

-Puedes irte –Dijo Stiles señalando la puerta. –Y dile a mi hermano que necesita una mentira mejor elaborada.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Vete –Stiles tomó su coca cola antes de abandonarlo en la sala de la casa Stilinski.

-¡Stiles! –El chico no se giró a verlo cuando empezó a subir las escaleras.

Derek salió de la casa Stilinski mucho peor de cómo había llegado, mil veces peor porque no le habían rechazado, lo habían tachado de mentiroso, conspirador y malvado.

-¡Hey! ¡Derek! –Detuvo sus pasos cuando escuchó el llamado de su nombre y los pasos del rubio dirigiéndose a él. -¿Es cierto? Lo de  Stiles

-¿Qué llevó dos semanas buscándolo luego de que lo vi en un 24 horas comprando una bolsa de Doritos? Sí, es cierto ¿Qué me enamoré de él y la forma en la que le sonrió al cajero? También es cierto.

-Oh… -El rubio se enderezó usando toda su estatura para lucir más amenazante -¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con lo de Stuart?

-No sé qué mierda se trae Stuart con Stiles, hasta este día ni siquiera sabía su nombre –Se recordó que era un Hale y no debía hacer rabietas como niño de cinco años.

-Mi querido Coronel Brandon tienes a una Marianne que acaba de pasar por la decepción de su vida así que tienes que ir ahí y darle tu historia completa –El rubio le pellizco las mejillas importándole poco su gesto de molestia  -Ve… ¡Ahora!

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta dándole un aspecto de abandono y tristeza que no tenía cuando Stiles estuvo de pie a mitad de la sala.

-Arriba –Apuntó el Sheriff dándole una mirada evaluadora.

Tragó saliva armándose de valor para subir las escaleras con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el cerebro pinchándole de los nervios.

-¡Stiles! –Llamó tocando en la única puerta cerrada –Stiles ¿me dejas hablar de nuevo? –No recibió respuesta así que lo tomó como un sí –Hace más o menos dos semanas fuiste a un 24 horas a comprar ¿Lo recuerdas? –El silencio se hizo más fuerte –Yo estaba acompañando a Laura cuando te vi, traías una sudadera roja y te veías tan feliz, enserio, creo que no he visto una sonrisa más bonita, tan bonita que me quedé aturdido y no pude hablarte, de hecho no pude hacerlo ni siquiera después de que te fuiste –Dentro de la habitación se escuchó como rozaban la madera con algo –Cuando le conté a Erica ella me prometió preguntar y entonces Jackson le habló a Isaac de tu hermano así que fui al campo de lacrosse pero no eras tú… -Respiró profundo recargando su cabeza en la madera –Estuve dando vueltas por el pueblo pero ya no estabas y entonces Jackson me dijo sobre el compañero de Lydia pero Stuart tampoco era, ni siquiera se parece a ti –A este punto ya sentía que estaba hablando completamente solo –Le conté sobre ti  y me dijo que contara, incluso me dijo que decir si me habría la puerta tu padre… -Esperó paciente durante un par de minutos sin recibir respuesta –Si no hubiera sabido nada de ti hoy hubiera seguido buscándote. Créeme.

Si su voz sonó como un ruego en la última palabra no se dio tiempo de pensarlo. Al otro lado de esa puerta de madera estaba el chico del que se había enamorado a primera vista, algo que creía que no existía pero resultaba que le había pasado a él y era una experiencia inigualable aun teniendo en cuenta que Stiles no quería hablarle e incluso le había corrido pensando que estaba mintiendo para ayudar a la venganza de uno de sus hermanos.

-¿Lo juras? –Levantó la cabeza sorprendido cuando escuchó la voz del chico amortiguada por la madera.

-Lo juro –Respondió sintiendo la victoria casi en la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –El rubio y el Sheriff aparecieron en ese momento al otro lado del pasillo haciéndole señas de que siguiera hablando.

-El ocre… como el de tus ojos realmente –El Sheriff rodó los ojos y el hermano mayor de los trillizos le levantó los pulgares.

-Eres algo idiota ¿No? –Se permitió sonreír algo relajado.

-Si, a veces –No volteó a ver a su público porque terminaría peor.

-¿Qué otra cosa llevaba con los Doritos?

-Un redbull –Respondió de forma inmediata.

-¿Si te dejó pasar me darás un abrazo? –El rubio levantó los brazos en señal de victoria y el Sheriff le dio una mirada que casi lo mata.

-Si me dejas abrazarte te llevaré a comer papas rizadas –El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo saltar el corazón y sonreír como el buen idiota que era.

-¡Deja la puerta abierta, Stiles! –Gritó el Sheriff cuando la madera empezó a deslizarse.

-¿No tienes que trabajar, papá? –Preguntó el rubio –Vas tarde, muy tarde, tan tarde que John Rivers ya se consiguió esposa.

-Cuida de tu hermano y asegúrate que Shaun no se líe con Liam y que Stuart no vuelva a andar por la casa pidiendo condones, por favor –Por unos segundos le dio pena el adulto –Mi único hijo soltero y le llega un príncipe enamorado ¿Quién es? ¿Felipe? ¿Éric?

-¿Qué tienes con los príncipes de Disney, papá? –Preguntó el rubio guiñándole un ojo  antes de bajar tras su padre.

-Tu familia tiene un problema con los clásicos –Fue lo primero que le dijo a Stiles antes de abrazarlo olvidándose de que la puerta no estaba del todo abierta.

-Mamá nos leía los clásicos –Murmuró correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Yo puedo leerte Taken o Los temores de un hombre sabio ¿Qué opinas de Battle Royale? –Sintió la sonrisa de Stiles en su hombro -¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad?

-Solo porque mi padre te ha dejado volver –Se estremeció recordando la mirada que el Sheriff le dio.

-¿Podemos tener mañana nuestra primera cita y hoy quedarnos así?

-¿De pie? Creo que no duraré ni cinco minutos más parado.

-Podemos ir a la cama –Sugirió sin tener una doble intención –Aunque si me acuesto puede que me duerma.

-Yo también podría dormir –Stiles restregó su nariz en su cuello causándole cosquillas.

-A la cama entonces –Presionó sus labios en su cabello llevándolo hasta la única cama en la habitación.

-¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo, Stiles! –Gritó el rubio mientras subía las escaleras –Eres el único que queda virgen ¿Qué tal si llegamos a necesitar dinero? Me darían mucho por ti.

Se dejó caer en la cama con Stiles ignorando la perorata del hermano mayor de los trillizos.

-Parrish es un asco de hermano mayor –Murmuró correspondiendo al medio abrazo.

-Él me convenció de volver –Dijo pegándolo más a su cuerpo –Creo que es tu mejor hermano.

-Fue abducido por los extraterrestres –Stiles rio suavecito mirándolo medio adormilado.

-Pero mira que guapos, se saltan la primera cita y ya duermen juntos –Parrish se recargó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados – ¿Les preparo la boda Señor y Señora Rochester?

-Cállate –Stiles cerró los ojos escondiéndose en el cuello de Derek.

-Papá dijo que quería ver a Derek en la cena del viernes ahora que son novios–Stiles se removió soltando un quejido.

-¿También estará Camdem? –Parrish abrió la boca y la cerró.

-Bien jugado, Stilinski –La puerta hizo un ruido metálico al cerrarse.

-¿Somos novios? –Preguntó mirando la línea de lunares a lo largo de su mejilla derecha.

-Mi papá te dejó entrar a la casa y te invitó a la cena del viernes, Derek.

Se quedaron en silencio durante diez minutos, ambos evaluando la situación en la que estaban.

-Creo que en otra vida estuvimos juntos, por eso nos sale con tanta naturalidad –La risa de Stiles le vibró en el pecho.

-Yo creo que ya no quiero conocer a nadie más.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Son libres de comentarme y dejar kudos
> 
> Les dejo mi [Tumblr](http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com/) por si quieren seguirme


End file.
